Grove High School Drama
by Bobcatslashgoil
Summary: Blink gets put in a new school and finds much slashy love. Rated PG-13 for now. Written for Agua's 17th B-day by Agua.


Grove High School Drama

By Aguachica

Disclaimer: I actually have a goal in this story. I am going to make this R for a Reason. Many chapters shall have sex in them. No straight sex allowed. Sounds fun, no? Grove High School is based incredibly closely on my high school, Grove High School. Yes, we're really like that, and I would like to share my experiences with you. I do not own any of the newsies. I own all other characters.

Some of the jokes in here are from other stories. I know that the archery jokes are inspired by the fanfic "Lord of the Pizza Ring", which is a very good fanfic.

Also, I'm posting this for my 17th birthday, which is on November 2nd. I'll have my own little Blink/Mush week. takes a breath Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, Dear Agua! Happy Birthday to Me! blows out flames from previous stories Yay!

Chapter One:

Ryan "Kid Blink" Daven's POV

I slowly got out of the car. Mom smiled encouragingly at me so I grabbed my backpack. It was almost empty; just a folder, some pencils, and some paper. I had no idea what I'd need at a weird school like this.

A month ago, I had become really depressed. Everything went wrong. I discovered I was gay, that I didn't know what I should pack if and when my severely homophobic parents found out and threw me out of the house, and that my older sister and best friend, Anne, had just gotten a job and was thinking about moving out. Everything happened. I couldn't take it anymore.

Mom found me on the floor of my room, staring at the bloody knife in my hand. I had put one of my eyes out. I had meant to put both of them out, but the first one had hurt more than I expected, and I lost the guts. Not literally, of course. How would I be telling you this, then? So dear Mom and Dad arranged for me to go to a "special" school, for highschoolers that needed special attention. Joy. So here I was, ready to be stuck with a bunch of fuckin' crazy people for the next two years. Well, I had better get this over with.

There was a small brick path that led up from the parking lot. I assumed that that was the way to the school. It was small, like the school was supposed to be; maybe two small people could walk together, shoulder to shoulder, on it. It led into a thick maze of the orange trees that gave the school its name: Grove High School.

I was starting to think I had taken the wrong way and gotten lost, and months later someone would find my starved body. . . wait that wouldn't make sense. I was in the middle of a fuckin' orange grove. You'd have to be an idiot to starve to death in here.

Then I saw it. It was very unimpressive. It was two stories, small, and painted an ugly dark brown. There was a shade structure with netting over the top. I guess it would be all right when it was sunny, but it wouldn't give much protection when it rained. Underneath was a lot of gravel and about seven picnic tables. Is this the cafeteria?, I wondered. I knew the school was poor when I heard about it, but I didn't know it was this poor.

Two girls ran by, giggling insanely. One was small and blue. Sorry, but that's the only way I can describe her. She had dyed her hair a scarily bright shade of blue, had huge blue eyes, and was wearing all blue. The other was taller and was definitely gothic. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with a silver choker. Glasses usually make people look wimpy, but not her. Her glasses had silver frames, which fit the "Goth" look perfectly. She was scary, but not as scary as Blue.

"Excuse me," I said, loud enough for them to hear me. I wanted to get directions, but if they didn't stop and help, I'm sure I could find someone safer-looking. "Where is the office?"

Blue and Goth instantly stopped and looked at me. I gulped. It was now or never. Then Blue was on me.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! A new boy! We haven't had one in so long! Katie, this is so exciting! Look at his cool eye patch! Kawii!"

The Goth, Katie, came over and started trying to pry Blue off me. I hoped she was successful, because Blue was starting to drool and hyperventilate, and she was scaring me a lot.

"C'mon Agua. I think you're scaring him. And we can take him up to the office."

I was glad she had gotten Agua off me. That girl was scary. "What kind of school is this, anyway?" I didn't mean it in a rude way, and I sincerely hoped it didn't sound that way. Katie didn't seem like the kind of person I wanted to piss off.

Agua started to say something, but Katie elbowed her in the ribs. "Grove is a public Charter Montessori High School. We are here to prove we can be responsible members of our community."

Agua looked at her in awe. "Gee. You're really smart. Lot's of big words."

Katie turned to me and sighed. "Agua's been here for three years, and she still doesn't know what a Montessouri School is."

"Well, here's the office. Come, bask in our luxury."

The office was a small room with four ripped plastic chairs lined up by the door. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and a tired expression came up to us. "You must be Louis Daven. Emily, Katie, why aren't you two in class?"

Agua's already huge blue eyes widened innocently. "Mike told us to, um, get a permission slip for the field trip. Then Ryan here asked us where the office was, so, being responsible Montessori students, we were showing him. Then we were going to go right back to mentoring, honest."

She shook her head. "Go on, you two. They're right on the counter, but then I'd better see you two going straight back up to Math. Ryan, I am the principal, Gena Engelfreid. Call me Gena. This is a very informal school. Do you know about Montessouri?"

I shook my head. Gena seemed nice enough. "No. What is it all about?"

Gena beamed. "Montessouri schools were started by Maria Montessori. She wanted a close personal school where students learned skills that would help them in life. We base our learning on Agriculture and Practical Life Lessons. There will be workshops on Fridays for those."

Agua bounced by, pulling Katie with her. "We get to set fire to the kitchens again! Yay!"

"Emily, get to class, NOW!" Gena screamed, but Agua was already gone. A middle-aged man looked around the corner.

"Are you alright?"

Gena's eyes bulged. "Mike! You are supposed to be TELLING your mentorees the school RULES upstairs! Your students are running wild! WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE?"

Mike quickly backed away. "I was just going back up, Gena. I'll take Ryan up and have one of the students show him around."

I followed Mike outside. I guess the stairs were out back. It must be hell when it rains. I glanced back. Gena was resting her forehead against the wall. What kind of a school had I gotten myself into?

Yep, the stairs were out back. There was a hallway upstairs with three doorways. Several students were standing on the hallway, looking over the railing. A smashed and splintered wooden chair lay on the ground below. Mike smiled.

"Yes, we will be learning about the origin of the Laws of Gravity in Physics later on, how did you know? Extra credit!"

Then, I knew. This couldn't be a real school. They must have sent me to an insane asylum pretending to be a school! I know I have problems, but I never thought mom would actually do this to me! I had been worried about being put away. Apparently, I already was. Now, all I needed to know was where my cell was and—

"Ryan! Come into the light!"

I jumped and looked at Mike. He was grinning insanely while he held one of the doors open. I judged how far I would have to fall if I made a run for the railing. But instead, I walked into the classroom. And was instantly tackled.

"Uggh, Agua!" I grunted at the insane blue bouncing. . .thing. Mike pried her off of me.

"Emily, Ryan, since you two seem to know each other, why don't you go on the tour of the school? Emily can show you around."

Oh no. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with the Weird One. But Agua was nodding enthusiastically.

"Sure, Mikey. We'll go right now!"

What had I done to deserve this?

The tour was actually pretty interesting. "So how many teachers are there?"

Agua grinned like a maniac. "Only eight. And there are only 100 students. We had room for another 11th grader, so you got in."

Suddenly, Agua stopped her gossip. Gena was standing in front of us. "Emily, why aren't you upstairs?"

Agua smiled cheesily. "Mike asked me to give Ryan here a tour! I'm down here on a teacher's orders!"

Gena looked about ready to cry. "Emily, why can't you just stay in class and learn? Go back. I'll get someone who actually did their summer homework to show Ryan around."

Agua looked at me and shrugged. She went back upstairs. A look of relief washed over Gena's face. Apparently, Gena had been expecting a fight.

"Now Ryan, I'll get a student who has already done all of their work to give you a tour. I think that Camlo just turned in his papers, I'll bring him out. Wait here."

Camlo? What kind of a name is Camlo? I sat on one of the picnic tables that someone had dragged over from the "cafeteria". I probably wouldn't have to wait for very long. Gena's classroom was only a few feet away, and I could see her talking to someone and pointing at me. Then she stood up and started yelling at a girl who was attempting to sharpen a pen.

Then. . . HE came out. HE did. Damn. I was instantly smitten. HE was a boy about my height. HE had tanned skin, curly brown hair and dark eyes. HE had the muscular, athletic body of a god. HE smiled at me, and it was all I could do to keep from collapsing at his feet.

"Hi. I'm Camlo Meyers, but call me Mush. All my friends do."

HE spoke to me. HE thought of me as his friend. Then I realized Mush must be waiting for me to talk.

"I'm Louis Daven. But you can call me Blink."

Mush smiled politely. I hoped I didn't look weird. My sister, Anne, had always told me that when I spaced out or saw something I liked (like I was seeing right now), my pupil grew so big, you couldn't see any color in my iris. But I didn't know whether I should trust her or not.

"Well, Blink, let me show you around. It's really a nice school once you get used to it."

I was starting to feel certain that I would like Grove. But I wondered why Mush was here. Surely a sex-god like him couldn't have any flaws!

But I would find out that later. ""So, what's it like here?"

Mush shrugged. "I like it here. Grove's a nice school. But you have to get used to it."

"So, is this building the whole school?"

He beamed at me. What a beautiful smile... "Not entirely. There is a farm a few blocks down. We keep the FFA's farm animals there. The library is also there, if you ever need to research something."

He started walking. "This is Britt's room. He's the Spanish teacher. He's really nice, you'll like him. Spanish is the only foreign language class we have, so everyone has to take it."

Britt waved at us as we passed the window, dropping his papers as he did so. He clumsily picked them up and set them on an overloaded table.

"He's a bit disorganized." Mush whispered to me. I nodded in total agreement.

"There's Mike. He's great. He's our math teacher, and he's really funny."

I shuddered at the memory of the tall, crazy teacher. He obviously had problems. As we walked by his room, we saw him gnawing on his whiteboard eraser. Insane.

"Then there's Laura, the History teacher. She's the smallest teacher at Grove. Hell, she's smaller than most of the students too. But she's nice, even though she pretends she's mean."

An extremely short woman on crutches was yelling at her students. They were laughing at her, and she was swinging her crutch at them wildly. I put her on my insane list as well.

You've met Gena. She's the principal. You don't want to mess with her. But she really cares about us and wants what is best for us. She's very motherly."

Them there's Ian. He's our English teacher. He just moved here from England, actually. His accent is the coolest!"

A stern looking middle-aged gentleman nodded as we passed by. I decided that he was probably the toughest teacher at the school.

"And the last teacher is Merlyn. He's our Science teacher. He's really cool. Wait until you meet Fluffy and Rosie! They're our class snakes."

Class snakes. Wow. Wait... Fluffy? Who named the poor thing Fluffy?

Shit, this school was small. "That's not very many. Five, right? Not counting Gena. So, what grade are you in?"

"Twelfth. What about you?"

"Eleventh. Hey Mush, do you think your parents would let you come over and hang out sometime?" I was leaving it open. Maybe he'd just see it as a sign of friendship, or something.

Mush absolutely beamed at this. He had an ultimately sexy smile. "Sure, I'd love to. What's you number?"

HE was asking for my number. I must've died. I tore a page out of my binder, scribbled my number on it, and dazedly handed it to Mush. He folded it neatly and tucked it in his pocket. Wasn't asking for someone's number a pick-up line?

I banged myself on the head a couple times; just to make sure I had learned my lesson for thinking about that. He had just asked because I had invited him over! Not because he wanted to fuck me!

But then, he could have! Suddenly, I couldn't take this shit anymore.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yelled. Then I looked around in horror. Shit. Had I really told myself to shut up in front of Mush?

"You okay?" Mush asked, looking adorably confused.

I hate blushing. Guys aren't supposed to blush. "Umm, just thinking a little. I get confused in new places."

Mush nodded. I didn't think he believed me, but he was nice enough to let it slide. But then, maybe he was used to people talking to themselves, in a school like this.

The awkward silence that followed was interrupted when a short Italian boy came running up, panting. "Hey Mush, Gena wants you to come back to class. She wants us to clean the fuckin' room before we leave."

Mush nodded at him. "Sure, Race. I'll be down in a moment." Mush turned to me. "I don't have any class after this. Do you need a ride home?"

I looked at my watch. "What time does the bus arrive?"

Mush looked at me blankly. "What bus?"

I shrugged. "Whatever bus students usually take home from school."

"As I said, what bus?"

Oops. So a ride home would be appreciated. "If you wouldn't mind, that would be really nice."

He's offering me a ride home. We'll be alone. In his car. Maybe he wants to give me a real "ride" ride. I almost slapped myself again, but I stopped in time.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and get cleaned up, then we can go."

The English room was almost clean by the time we got there. Mush pushed a few chairs in, then grabbed his backpack. "Okay, let's go."

We walked out to the parking lot. Mush pointed out a black sports car proudly.

"That's my car." Then he went over and held my door open for me. I was in love. After getting in himself, he patted the car's dashboard.

"I just got it last month. What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous!" I replied sincerely. It was an awfully nice car. But it didn't have a backseat. That might make back-seat sex hard.

Mush pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't know where to look. I looked at Mush's hand on the stick shift, but after a few minutes and several rather vivid daydreams, I settled for looking at the windshield.

"So where is it?"

I jumped at Mush's voice. "Huh?" Gee. That was intelligent.

"Your house. Where is it?"

Oh. I thought he had been talking about. . .never mind. "Um, you want to turn soon. Here's the street. Now left. No. Different left." Damn me and my inability to tell right from left!

We finally made it. By the end of the drive, Mush had learned that I couldn't tell left from right, and reminded me to hold up the hand that I wanted him to turn towards. He was very patient with me.

Mush pulled into my driveway and I got out of the car. "Do you still have my number?"

Mush smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll call you tonight, okay Blink?"

Yes, that was more than okay with me. But I just nodded and waved as he drove away. I needed some time to talk to Anne.

Anne was, as always, in her room. She turned off her music when I came in. Anne never likes to be distracted when she's talking to people. It's just as well she turned her stereo off; I can't stand the shit she listens to. It's for her belly dancing class, and she is in an obsessive state over it. It makes me sleepy.

"So, how was the first day of school, Blinky?" She asked. She was teasing, of course. No one calls me Blinky. I hate that name.

"Fine." I flopped down next to her on her bed. She yelped and moved her precious belly dance magazine aside.

"Fine? Is that all I, who have been up here worrying about you all day, get? So, who'd you meet? Is he hot?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

Anne patted me on the head. "You have a lot to learn about girls, little one. We just KNOW these things. So, is he?"

Might as well give in. "Very. His name is Mush, and he has this golden skin, really curly brown hair. It's kinda long, but not really, and. . ."

"Wait." Anne interrupted. "Was he the guy that drove you home? The one in the black car? The one who smiled at you?"

I nodded, a bit disappointed that I didn't get to tell her how sexy Mush was. "I gave him my number, and he said he'd call tonight."

Anne smiled sweetly, in her annoying, sisterly way. "He's a keeper. Go for him."

"But, what if he's straight?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "He's not. Do him. I mean it,"

"But what if he is!" How could she say she just knows? It just wasn't fair! Why can girls always tell when a guy's gay?

She yanked one of the ties on my patch playfully. "Trust me. I may be your sister, but trust me. He's gay. Shoot for it!"

"But Anne. . ."

"Mount the arrow on the bow?"

"Anne!"

"Show off your archery equipment?"

I jumped up and left, my face burning. I could hear Anne laughing as I left. I went to my room and put my pillow over my head. All I could do was wait for the phone to ring. Wait to hear his sweet voice once again.

A/N: Did you like it? I meant to post it a lot sooner, but a tragedy occoured. My beloved horse, Cassie, passed away last month from a disease. She survived pneumonia four times in one month before she gave up. May you all be as strong as she was. She will be missed.


End file.
